dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Kame-Sennin
]]}} |epithet = ''Dragon Ball Super episode 89 |eng = Master Roshi |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy =Milky Way, North Galaxies |residence =Kame House, South Islands |birthplace = Earth |race = Earthling |birthday = Age 430Daizenshū 7Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume |death = |age =350 |status = |gender = Male |height = 165 cm/5'5" |weight = 44 kg/97 lbs. |measurements = 73/73/73 |bloodtype =OCharacter Biography Data, Weekly Shōnen Jump, Issue #37, 1986 |english = |japanese = (Dragon Ball • Z'' episodes 1-260) (''Z episodes 288-291 • OVA2) (Kai • Movies 18, 19) |abridger = |team = Dragon Team |team2 = 7th Universe Team |team3 = |affiliation = Turtle School |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = Mutaito's School |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Martial arts teacher Martial Artist |previous occupation = |partner = Umigame |previous partner = Tsuru Sennin Immortal Phoenix |trained =Gyūmaō Kuririn Son Gohan Son Gokū Yamcha |instructor =Mutaito |instructor2 =Karin |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = Southern Section |counterpart =Muten Rōshi |fusions = |manga debut = Volume #1, Chapter #1 |anime debut = ''Dragon Ball'', Episode #1 |movie debut =Movie #1 |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = * Fortuneteller Baba |techniques = * Afterimage Fist * Demon Sealing Wave * Drunken Fist * Good Kid Sleep-Sleep Fist * Hypnotism Technique * Incomplete Instinct * International Surprise Palm * Kamehameha * Kamehameha Lance * Kamehameha Max Power * Life Cultivation Wave * Mind Reading * Multiple Afterimage Fist * Paralysis Technique * Refreshing Wind * Simultaneous Kamehameha Attack * Two-Fold Afterimage Fist * Three-Fold Afterimage Fist |tools = * Banshō Fan * Item for Sealing Piccolo Daimaō * Kintoun * Micro Band * Mūten Rōshi's Staff * Sealing Pickle Jar * Nyoibō |vehicles = * Cadillac * Hovercraft * Submersible Plane }} also known as the , is an Earthling also known as the is a legendary master known in the martial arts world as the who trained under the legendary Mutaito, and the founder of the Turtle School. He is the inventor of the Kamehameha, he was the instructor of the Earth's greatest heroes such as Son Gokū, Yamcha and Kuririn. Muten Rōshi has also been known under the alias of where he won the 21st Tenka-Ichi Budōkai, and competed in the 22nd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai under the same name. Background Personality Muten Rōshi uses , used by elderly men, as his personal pronoun. Appearance KameseninDokkan.png|Rōshi as his debut in the series. Muten Roshi ConceptArt RoF.png|Rōshi in Revival of "F". Abilities Muten Rōshi is one of the most powerful humans in the entire series and is a master of ki. Originally, he struggled to defeat Son Gokū and Tenshinhan in the 21st and 22nd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai, winning the former and forfeiting the latter, and he failed to defeat Piccolo Daimaō despite his best efforts.Dragon Ball chapter 146 At the start of Part II, his suppressed fighting strength was 139, though it had the potential to be far greater.Dragon Ball chapter 209 According to Akira Toriyama,“Master Roshi is Now Unbelievably Powerful!?” Viewers of ‘Dragon Ball Resurrection of F’ Are Blown Away – Creator of the Dragon Ball Series Toriyama Akira Comments “He’s Only that Strong if He Feels like It” if Rōshi had accompanied Gokū to battle Raditz, the latter would have lost, and even said that he could have challenged Nappa and Vegeta when they came to Earth. This is demonstrated when Rōshi was able to defeat hundreds of Freeza's elite soldiers during his invasion of Earth.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" While fighting Gokū in his Max Power state, Gokū noted that his fists were tingling, and that his power while not holding back was impressive.Dragon Ball Super episode 89 During the Tournament of Power, Roshi proved to be a valuable part of Universe 7's team, personally eliminating four fighters on his own including Universe 4's Ganos. In his max power state, despite his exhaustion from nearly dying and multiple Mafūbas, he was able to put one of Universe 6's strongest fighters, Frost on the defensive and push him back with many heavy blows. He would even ruin Frost's plan to eliminate Vegeta before letting himself be eliminated. Overall his prowess had impressed Beerus so much that the Hakaishin openly praised the old master.Dragon Ball Super episode 107 In the manga, Kame-Sennin displays an ability that resembles, but is not, Ultra Instinct. While fighting Jiren, he display the ability to dodge the Pride Trooper's techniques, and his movements had a resemblance to the ultimate technique of the gods.Dragon Ball Super chapter 39 Dragon Ball Hunt for the Dragon Balls Arc Kame Sennin Training Arc 21st Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Red Ribbon Army Arc Uranai Baba Arc 22nd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Piccolo Daimaō Arc 23rd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids Arc Cell Arc High School Arc 25th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Majin Bū Arc Interlude Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Six months after the battle with the pure Majin Bū, Muten Rōshi arrives at Gokū's house, looking for his student, in the hopes of using the 100 million zeni to purchase "adult" videos. Chi-Chi is angered by this and violently sends him away.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 He is invited to Bulma's birthday party at the luxurious passenger ship.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 Muten Rōshi watches the battle between the Dragon Team and Beerus. After Gokū becomes a Super Saiyan God and battles Beerus, Muten Rōshi along with the Dragon Team depart in Bulma's ship in order to watch the fight.Dragon Ball Super episode 10 After Gokū is defeated by Beerus, Muten Roshi along with the Earth is spared from destruction after Beerus falls asleep and returns home.Dragon Ball Super episode 14 Revival of "F" Arc Hakaishin Champa Arc Future Trunks Arc Muten Roshi was visited by Son Goku, regarding the Evil Containment Wave technique. He teaches the later and creates an urn for the Goku to use. He was later seen calling Goku on a phone, reminding that he had forgot the talisman to successfully seal Zamasu (completely unaware that Son Goku had re-entered the future at this point). Universer Survival Arc Muten Roshi is one of the 10 fighters for Universe 7 (along with Son Goku, Vegeta, Son Gohan, Piccolo, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Lapis, Lazuli, and Majin Bu). Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Muten Rōshi is invited at Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship. He watchs the conflicts between Dragon Team and the Hakaishin Beerus, but doesn't join the battle. Later, Gokū shows up, summons Shenron and eventually transforms into a Super Saiyan God, along with other people, he witnesses the beginning of Beerus and Gokū's fight.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Muten Rōshi, along with the rest of the Dragon Team, head towards Champa's Tournament on the Planet of Nothing in a spacecraft prepared by Whis. He also participated in the game on the way to the tournament.Dragon Ball Super chapter 7, page 15 Epilogue Muten Rōshi is present at the 28th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai but he does not participate in it. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline Muten Roshi's future self was shown in a submarine with the future versions of Puar and Oolong, keeping a constant lookout for the Androids. Many years later, he was ultimately erased when the Zen'ō destroys the future timeline in order to kill Zamasu. In Other Media Dragon Ball GT Ultimate Dragon Balls Arc Vengeful Demon Baby Arc Seven Evil Dragons Arc Legacy Muten Roshi was the first person to climb the extremely tall Korin tower and train under Korin himself for 3 years and obtain the Sacred Water (which was rumored to tremendously boost one's power and speed). He and his former rival Shen assisted Mutaito in his battle against King Piccolo, his master had managed to seal him using the Evil Containment Wave (killing Mutaito in the process). The two threw the electric rice cooker into the ocean, hoping to seal the evil King Piccolo forever. 50 years later, Muten Roshi invented and mastered the Kamehameha Wave. He also went on to train some members of the Dragon Team (ex. Gyumao, Son Gohan Son Goku, Kuririn, and Yamcha). Creation and Conception Trivia * His name Muten Roshi in the original manga means "Invincible Old Master". * Contrary to most hermits who are emotionally distant towards their fellow humans, Muten Roshi retains his sociality. * Muten Roshi is in fact over 300 years old and gives various stories regarding his immense longevity. Quotes References Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Characters who have won the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Martial Arts Teachers Category:Martial Artists Category:Turtle School Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Characters who have participated in the Tournament of Power